<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636529">Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016'>EZM2016</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon'>KattsEyeDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sirius Black, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just days away from the full moon and Remus can't seem to keep his cool as he usually does. Sirius is driving him crazy, and it isn't even on purpose, but Sirius doesn't seem to mind that Remus is taking control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus could feel the wolf right under his skin. The full moon was only a few nights away and he could feel the anxiousness of the wolf to be free again. </p><p>Everything was annoying him, he just couldn’t tolerate any annoyances right now and the marauders had figured this out long ago and they usually don’t bug him when he’s like this.</p><p>But Sirius, of course, it was Sirius, needed some help with his work and Remus couldn’t deny him anything. Especially when he came begging with those big puppy eyes.</p><p>That’s what has gotten him in the predicament, he’s sitting across from his friend and fellow marauder, trying not to lash out. He had a massive crush on Sirius and usually, the wolf was totally on board because Sirius could run with them during a full moon but right now, watching Sirius chew on his nail, like normal, just makes Remus want to force him to stop.</p><p> Sirius was oblivious, of course, to the havoc driving Remus insane. He had much bigger problems, like not failing another Transfiguration essay. Minnie would have his guts for garters if he did!</p><p> He groaned, sweeping his hair out of his face, absently stabbing his wand through it to keep it in place before going back to chewing his thumbnail with a whine of frustration.</p><p>Remus took another deep breath before talking “What’s wrong Siri? Am I not explaining it properly?”</p><p> "I'm sure you are. But I'm not being able to straighten it out in my head" he groaned, ripping his wand back out to relight the fireplace in the room, leaning back to rub at his face.</p><p>Remus just sighed, showing him a different way “Try this” he said once he’d explained it, for the third time, this time a little different in hopes it would click.</p><p> Remus’ other hand was under the table, gripping his pants leg to keep from doing any harm to his friend.</p><p>Sirius leaned forward as he watched, head tilted a bit in concentration. "Ohhhhh!"</p><p>Remus sighed, thank Merlin. He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe they could get out of here now, he isn’t sure exactly what he’d do to Sirius If he gave in to the temptation but he didn’t want to lose a friend.</p><p>Sirius peeked up at Remus through his hair. "But what about this part?"</p><p>Remus sighed “Can we just take a break for today Siri?”Remus asked, irritation becoming obvious and pulse beating harder.</p><p>"I need to get this done" he groaned. "Please help?" He gave him his puppy eyes. </p><p>Remus let out a growl, standing up and wiping his face with his hand, trying to control himself, but it was slipping fast.</p><p>Sirius stood up, eyes wide. "Remus. Please!"</p><p>Remus could feel his eyes flicker, what he knew to be a gold color for a moment, the wolf definitely close to the surface but Remus knew it couldn’t come out completely.</p><p> Remus advanced on Sirius, backing him against the wall before he could even think about it.</p><p> “Damn it, Siri, you’re driving me crazy,” He said with a soft growl. Fist punching the wall beside Sirius’ head, not actually aiming for the other wizard.</p><p>Sirius sucked in a breath, blinking up at him. Fuck this was hotter than it should be, his stomach clenching. "Hmm?"</p><p>“It’s so close to the full moon, the wolf has me on edge and you are attempting to push me over that edge” He growled little, pinning Sirius to the wall with his body.</p><p>Sirius didn't try to hard to stifle the groan. "Wasn't intentionally " he breathed.</p><p>“I know that, but my patience is nonexistent” he warned, moving to drag his nose up Sirius’ neck, taking a deep breath of his scent, he loved the smell of Sirius.</p><p>Sirius shivered, tilting his head back unconsciously. "Oh?" He breathed.</p><p>Remus growled at the sight of Sirius baring his neck, to a werewolf, that was submission. “Siri” he ground out, dragging his nose up Sirius’ neck again and taking another breath. He could smell Sirius’ arousal and it wasn’t helping anything.</p><p>"Yeah?" His voice was higher, breathy as he kept his head back, arousal simmering under his skin.</p><p>“Don’t bare your neck to me unless you’re willing to submit” He warned with a rough whisper into Sirius’ ear.</p><p>Sirius whimpered, his body almost sliding down the wall as arousal slammed into him. He couldn't say anything at that moment so he acted on instinct, tilting his head back even further.</p><p>The whimper made Remus shiver in pleasure, but he didn’t move until Sirius tilted his head more. That was all the invitation he needed to slip one hand under his shirt to grip Sirius’ hip and the other tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, gripping Sirius’ neck. Remus’ lips were attached to Sirius’ neck almost immediately.</p><p>Sirius moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "Rem" he whispered.</p><p>Remus sucked up a mark, wanting to claim Sirius. He pressed closer, pulling back enough to look at Sirius, eyes flashing dangerously with lust.</p><p>"Please" he breathed, licking along his lips slowly.</p><p>“I won’t be able to control myself if we go any further” Remus warned, voice rough and commanding.</p><p>Sirius' knees refused to hold himself up anymore at that. "Then don't control yourself " he breathed.</p><p>Remus kept Sirius steady, casting a wandless locking and silencing charm on the room they were in, licking his lips, eyes trained on Sirius. Remus let out another growl, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss.</p><p>Sirius groaned into the kiss, the growl vibrating straight to his cock. His hands slip up to cup Remus' face</p><p>Remus broke the kiss, grabbing both of Sirius’ hands in one quick motion with one of his hands, pinning them above the other wizard's head before kissing him again.</p><p>Sirius moaned loudly, panting into the kiss, nipping at his lips.</p><p>Remus growled, kissing him harder and positioned himself correctly so he could grind against Sirius.</p><p>"Fuck, Remus" he gasped out, thunking his head back as he panted.</p><p>Remus answered with another growl. “Keep them up there” he instructed, pulling his own shirt off, ripping it when he got impatient before doing the same to Sirius’ shirt. Sirius moaned, pressing his hands harder against the wall.</p><p>Remus dropped to his knees with a soft thud, working on Sirius’ belt, slipping it off before unbuttoning and unzipping them easily, pulling them down with a hard yank before mouthing his already hard cock through his boxers.</p><p>Sirius yelped, gasping as he arched into the hot mouth touching him. "Remus!”</p><p>Remus flicked his eyes up to Sirius in question before pulling his boxers completely off and tossing them to the side. He let his gaze slide to the hard cock now free in front of his face, licking his lips at the sight. He’d wanted Sirius’ cock in his mouth for Merlin knew how long now.</p><p>"Want to touch you" he groaned.</p><p>Remus pinned him with a look before sinking down onto Sirius’ cock, sucking hard, almost choking on him. Sirius cried out, headbanging on the wall as he threw it back.</p><p>Remus sucked hard, bobbing his head, loving the taste and the feeling of his mouth being stretched. Remus moaned whenever he took Sirius deep enough to touch the back of his throat.</p><p>"Rem!" He gasped out, choking on a moan. "Oh fuck oh fuck!"</p><p>After another moment Remus pulled off of Sirius, wiping the spit from his chin, he’d have to revisit how satisfying that was another time.</p><p> Remus stood. “Turn around” he demanded.  “You can put your hands down” he added as he began to take his own pants off.</p><p>If it hadn’t been so close to the full mood he’d have enough thought to worry about how scared up his body was from the wolf.</p><p>Sirius watched as long as he could, looking over his shoulder as he planted his hands on the wall at chest level, thrusting his hips back.</p><p>“Going to use a spell.” He offered, licking his lips. “Presenting so nice for me, don’t think I have the patience for any other way” he reasoned, running one finger down the middle of Sirius back, smacking his ass lightly.</p><p>"Fuck yes. Just please " Sirius groaned, head going to press his forehead to stone. "I need you in me."</p><p>Remus smirked, grabbing his wand off the table and murmuring a preparation spell. Sirius cursed, back arching further as the spell stretched him out.</p><p>Remus licked his lips before muttering a lubrication charm on Sirius’ now stretched hole and on his own hand before he put the wand down. Remus stroked himself a few times, lubing himself up generously before stepping forward and lining himself up with Sirius, other and griping his hip.</p><p>"Please Rem. Need you. Fuck me. C'mon"</p><p>Remus growled at the command, pushing all the way into Sirius in one thrust. He knew it wouldn’t hurt him with the spell in place. He reached and grabbed Sirius’ hair, tugging on it, he was in charge here. “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready,” he said, a warning tone to his voice.</p><p>Sirius moaned, his eyes rolling back. "Th-then c'mon. I need it." He was never one to back down from a challenge, even though he submitted to Remus. He kinda liked the thought of being put through his paces. Made to take and take it and take it.</p><p>Remus held Sirius’ hair pulled tight in one hand, the other hand on his waist. He wanted to be fucked? Oh, he was going to be able to feel it for a week. With another growl, Remus started up a punishing pace.</p><p>Sirius cried out, pushing into each thrust, his eyes almost crossing from the pleasure.</p><p>Remus just thrusted harder and harder, his Wolf was howling and he could swear that it gave him a little more force behind each thrust.</p><p>Sirius was clinging for dear life, every slide dragging over his prostate and turning him into a rambling mess.</p><p>“Taking me so well, love” Remus praises absently, focusing on aiming his thrusts at the right angle. “Going to come for me, Siri? Going to make a mess of the wall?” Remus baited, pulling his hair a little more.</p><p>Sirius tried to nod, only to moan as it pulled even more. "M-make me" he couldn't help but gasp out, one hand slipping down to his cock.</p><p>That made Remus thrust even harder, wanting to make Sirius come hard. “You’re mine. You will come” He demanded with a growl.</p><p>"Prove it" he moaned, already so close to the edge that his voice was wrecked, wrung out a whisper.</p><p>Remus growled even louder, thank Merlin for the silencing charm. Remus leaned forward biting hard on Sirius’ shoulder, almost drawing blood but not quite.</p><p>Sirius jerked back with a keening shout as he came hard the second Remus' mouth bit down.</p><p>Remus sucked at the spot enjoying how Sirius tightened around and the noises he made, it drug him over the edge, coming harder than he ever had.</p><p>Sirius gave a small moan, giggling a bit as the high seeped from him.</p><p>Remus took a breath, calming himself before pulling out and grabbing his wand to clean them. It felt like the fog he was in, so focused on just Sirius, had receded.</p><p> Remus ran a hand through his hair “Oh Siri” he sighed “I’m, the wolf...” The realization hit him “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked rushing to check Sirius over.</p><p>Sirius turned to grab him, yanking him into a kiss. "I'm perfect" he assured, giving him his famous (if a bit dazed) crooked grin.</p><p>Remus let himself enjoy the quick kiss, raising an eyebrow at his friend “So we’re just going to pretend this is normal then.” He said with a laugh, tugging his underwear and pants back on.</p><p>"I'm all for a repeat"</p><p>Remus ran a hand through his hair. “Be serious, Padfoot.” He urged. “We need to talk about this.”</p><p>"I AM serious"</p><p>Remus groaned, waving his wand to fix their shirts before pulling his on. Remus packed his bag magically as well, slinging it over his shoulder as it floated to him. He took down the charms he’d put up, running a hand through his hair again. “Yeah, okay. Well, I’m not your fuck buddy, Pads.” He huffed, turning to exit the room once he had everything situated.</p><p>"Hey!" Sirius bolted after him, grabbing his arm "Moony!! That's not what I meant at all!"</p><p>Remus whirled around on him, anger flashing “Then learn to use your words, Padfoot!” He said, louder than he’d actually meant to, before turning and walking out. No matter how much he wanted to, he would not stomp his feet.</p><p>"I...Moony!" He hurried after him, uncaring that his shirt was still off.</p><p>Remus has made it back to gryffindor tower, ignoring Sirius following him.</p><p>Sirius reached out when he was close enough, catching Remus' hand. "Please Moony"</p><p>Remus snatched his hand away, whirling around on Sirius “What!” He said, able to keep the growl out of it just barely, his eyes did flash that gold color though, if only momentarily.</p><p> Remus stepped back a bit, getting a grip on the wolf inside him and wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands, he never liked getting this angry.</p><p>"I don't know what I said that made you think I'm not using my words. I'm just." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I want more than just ..."</p><p>Remus looked around, and he could tell the few people loitering weren’t really paying attention to them.</p><p>Remus sighed “What do you want?” He finally said.</p><p>"More." He flushed. "Of that, of you." He swallowed hard.</p><p>Remus ran a hand through his hair absently, raising an eyebrow at his answer “You want to have more sex?” He asked slowly, voice low so no one heard.</p><p>"Well yes, but more than that" Sirius grinned.</p><p>Remus sighed, getting more frustrated and not meaning to. “Just spit it out, Pads” he huffed.</p><p>"For merlin's sake, Remus! I've wanted to be with you since third year!" His brow furrowed. "Be with you. Sex, dates, kissing, all of it"</p><p>Remus blinked, fighting the urge to make Sirius submit again. He licked his lips. “Oh.” He breathed flushing and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"That was some of the hottest things I'd ever even thought of" he breathed.</p><p>Remus flushed even more “Let’s go up to the dorm and talk” he murmured. Sirius nodded, turning a bit to lead the way.</p><p>Remus took a deep breath, following. Thankful they found the room empty, Remus tugged Sirius into his bed, shutting the curtains and putting up a silencing charm.</p><p> “I’m sorry Pads” he finally sighed, hand going through his hair. “The Wolf is so close, I can’t keep my temper or apparently a few other things under control.” He said with a sigh.</p><p>"Oh. I liked the fucking" he grinned widely.</p><p>Remus just shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “I mean I’m sorry for the temper, not for fucking you.”</p><p>"Mmm, temper when?"</p><p>“When I snapped at you.” He murmured, licking his lips. He maneuvered them quickly so that Sirius was on his back and Remus was straddling his hips.</p><p>"Well, the storm off was a bit much" Sirius breathed, hands going to Remus' hips.</p><p>“Said I was sorry” he huffed, hands going to rest on Sirius’ chest.</p><p>"Forgiven" he breathed.</p><p>Remus chuckled “That all it takes Siri? Me sitting on you to be forgiven?” He teased, smiling and leaning closer, pressing down a little on Sirius’ chest.</p><p>"Considering you gave me a damn good incentive in that ravishing, I'm perfect" he grinned widely.</p><p>Remus laughed sheepishly “The wolf” he admitted, “This close to the moon I’m usually very...”He paused for a moment, choosing the correct word “...demanding” he decided on.</p><p>"I'm so ok with that" Sirius promised.</p><p>“I noticed” He teased.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't let you go too far"</p><p>Remus blinked, moving to snuggle down against s Sirius, pressing his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck “I know Siri” he murmured. Sirius hugged him tightly.</p><p>Remus sighed contently “I’ve wanted you since third year too” he admitted.</p><p>Sirius blinked, his lips curling into a lazy, albeit huge, smile. "Really?</p><p>Remus chuckled “Course, Pads, have you seen yourself?” He teased, nuzzling closer.</p><p>"Every day in the mirror" he laughed.</p><p>Remus laughed,  just soaking up the affection, it was actually helping him control the wolf, making him calm.</p><p>"You're all melty" he teased, running a hand up and down Remus' back.</p><p>“Complaint?” Remus hummed, feeling drained.</p><p>"None" he grinned wider</p><p>“Then let me sleep” he all but whined, nuzzling closer.</p><p>"Mmm, fine. If you promise to fuck me like that again" he teased, shifting to pull a blanket over them.</p><p>“I get like that before every full moon,” Remus admitted softly. “Just been holding it back.”</p><p>"Never hold back" he kissed Remus' cheek. "Never. Before, or after the moon”</p><p>“I won’t, Siri” Remus murmured as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>